zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 121
Suggestions [[Bigocto (Ocarina of Time)|Bigocto (Ocarina of Time)]] vs. Cueball both are mini-bosses in watery dungeons. they seem to be large octoroks that run around in a circle of water around a center piece. link has to use tactics to slow them down and trick them so he can use his sword to stab their backs which makes them change direction and run towards link. they are beaten after link uses his sword in their backs enough times Meep Meep (talk) 23:14, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : : The connections are definitely pretty similar, but I'm not too big a fan of the fight itself. It's alright. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:36, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : : I miss the days when we had more than enough fights *sigh*....... anyways, I don't care for this fight at all. The connections are there but I just don't feel it, not jellin' with me I suppose.'-- C2' / 03:00, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : : I can dig on this. --AuronKaizer ''' 08:45, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : :The similarities between the two seems like an obvious attempt of making Cueball in a 3D game yet it still works for me Oni Link 11:59, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : : I somewhat like it, but it seems like Nintendo based one off the other. The 20:28, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : : Heh, I think I actually suggested this once... but to be honest, I recall I wasn't even really feeling it myself, so I'm not sure why I bothered. Honestly, I like the fight itself, but any connections are pretty weak, either because they seem deliberate or because they're just not that great in the first place. Or both, I guess. Either way, neutral. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:11, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Dangoro vs. Hinox I'm not sure if this is the best fight but here it goes. Both are quite large and muscular. Besides in ALttP, both Hinoxes and Dangoro attack primarily with brute force. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:13, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : : I really like this fight, believe me. This just seems like the kind of thing I'd like to see. But the connections aren't the best and I never liked fights that paired a recurring common enemy against a boss/mini-boss. Still, if this wins, I won't mind at all. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:31, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : : I agree with Joe. However, I'd support if you used Stone Hinox instead of Hinox. -'Isdrak ' 04:49, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : : Yaaaaaaaawn. You're right. It's not the best fight. Connections are just... unimaginative at best. --AuronKaizer ' 08:45, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : :Sorry but this just doesnt seem appealing to me Oni Link 11:59, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : : Eh, I kind of like it, but the connections don't work well enough. The 20:28, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : : Weak connections. Lacks substance. Uninteresting. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 23:11, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Dangoro vs. [[Jalhalla (The Wind Waker)|Jalhalla (The Wind Waker)]] They are both larger creatures of a species Link meets earlier. They both are the guardians of dungeons and Link must fight them as a consequence. Iron boots are effective during the battle. to beat them Link at some points has to pick them up and throw them into something hazardous. I know this isnt great but its all I could think of.Rusl 33 : : There's nothing wrong with it, but on the other hand, there's not much that's right with it neither. The only reason I'm not flat out opposing is because I don't want to help turning Dangoro into a new Orca-style ToC meme. Now I know those two conflict with each other, but whatever. Ham. --AuronKaizer ' 14:50, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : : Another neutral. It's nothing special, but it's nothing terrible. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:00, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : : Maybe if you suggest it another week when there isn't already a fight like this. Also, the connections are strange and interesting but awkward. The 20:28, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : : I like the premise and think you have some interesting similarities there, but they're too different and it feels like you need an extra connection or two to help bridge that proverbial gap. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' ' 23:11, November 29, 2010 (UTC)